The Full Moon Wedding
by The Wandering Hippie
Summary: A one shot requested by a fan here. Shows the wedding between Moon and Toffee that might happen with events in the wedding based off of stuff I found in actual Jewish and Gaelic weddings that kind of suits this world. Meant to be a one-shot but I think I went to close to my other story "A Tale of Moon and Monsters", let me know if it works by itself.


**After my one-shot "Birth of a Star" KiaraB requested another one which I had put on the back burner for quite some time. I originally intended this to be part of a chapter in "Star the Monster Princess" where Marco and Star go back in time. But I decided against the time travel element as I don't think I could pull that off and give the wedding the appropriate attention it deserved. So here you go KairaB, I love your love for this ship.**

 **There is a section in this story where music is played. If you wish to not listen to the music that is fine but if you do, which I suggest, go to the link or just find the song on your own. Start playing when the name is given and read while listening until it says (end music) or stops naturally on its own.**

Moon smiled into the body sized mirror as a seamstress put the finishing touches on the white and silver wedding gown she was wearing. But as she did so she also sighed heavily thinking about what had happened for her to get to this point prompting a tsking from her mother, Willow Butterfly, who stood to the side. A woman with bluish hair done up in a heart shape with tan skin and blue butterfly marks on her cheeks wearing a formal lilac dress moved in close to Moon who repressed another sigh.

"Moon, today is a happy day for you yet you sigh like it's a funeral; Getting cold feet are we." Moon went ahead and sighed again before turning to her mother.

"No I have no regrets, in fact that would be a might bit strange after what I've been through with Toffee so far." The two chuckled at that for a second before the seamstress stood up and gave them a nod of approval before leaving. Moon sighed again before continuing, "It's everything else that's going on in life. We fought so hard for the common folk and Monsters alike and now they are hunting down nobility like it's a game and turning on each other at times. What's more, the Johansen's got away and are rallying people from all wakes of life against us. Why can't this war just end already?" Willow put her hand on Moon's shoulder showing her she had her mother's support which meant a lot more than most would think.

A little over two years ago Moon had started a rebellion when she had fully learned about the suffering of Mewmans and Monsters alike at the hands of a harsh system run by a group known as the Shadow Clause. Of course this had been kick started into action when her mother found out she had fallen in love with a Monster by the name of Toffee and threatened to send her to St. Olga's. With the help from her friends, some of her family, and her beloved; Moon managed to rally the people of Mewni and fight for their freedom. However, this fight was made more intense by the fact that Willow had been broken and made to serve the Shadow Clause like a puppet trying to bring down her own daughter. As the war raged however, Willow was somehow able to shrug off the shackles of confinement when she realized she was throwing her daughter under the carriage to save the kingdom and was losing both. So a little over half a year ago Willow challenged Moon to a duel to the death to decide the kingdom's fate and promptly surrendered to Moon to halt the war as much as possible. However, before Moon was able to completely annihilate the Shadow Clause, they killed her father in an attempted assignation of Moon. Now, 6 months after Moon's crowning and her 17th birthday, she was finally getting married to Toffee; the first official marriage between a Butterfly and a Monster.

Willow began speaking again, "Life is rarely simple Moon, we just have to roll with the after effects of what has just happened. Be merry today and tomorrow we will fix Mewni one step at a time to be better than it was before you broke it." Moon looked up at her mom smiling as Willow got a coy smile on her face. "Beside, while it's not illegal or frowned upon, it is best for the princess to marry the man who she has made love with right." Moon's smile fell with her face turning a beet red. "Oh come on dear, the castle walls are thick but we can still hear your screams of pleasure." Moon hide her face moaning in embarrassment as Willow continued. "He must be really good for you to…"

"Mother, you're not helping now!" Willow chuckled as Moon composed herself. "Ok, when do we need to leave now?" Willow smiled knowing she had succeeded at cheering Moon up regardless of what Moon would say.

"In a few minutes to be safe but we can leave now if you want to." Moon nodded and made for the door with Willow following closely.

* * *

Toffee pulled at his collar a little nervous at the fact that he suddenly felt uncomfortable in formal cloths as he had worn them without error throughout his life. He had gone to a Mewman university, been an advisor to the Butterfly family before he met Moon, and had negotiated peace throughout the realm alongside Moon all of which required clothes more formal then this in some instances. But now for some reason it felt like he wanted to, not rip the clothes off, but "adjust" them to be more comfortable. This was not gone unnoticed by the Butterfly family's head butler who simply went by the name "Butler", 'I still don't get why he goes by that.' Toffee thought as Butler spoke up,

"Getting nervous are we sir?" He raise his eyebrow as Toffee answered.

"Not sure, nervousness is not something I have felt in the past often." The old man chuckled and clapped Toffee on the shoulder.

"Well if you're nervous it means that it's important; so go out there and show off yourself and Moon to the world as it is time." Toffee gave a small smile to Butler.

"Thank you for the advice." Butler frowned at him slightly.

"Your welcome, but seriously get out there now; it is time Toffee." Butler held up a pocket watch showing that it was indeed time for Toffee to go out.

Toffee shuffled to the entry way of the tent he was to wait in and stepped out slowly. Ahead of him was an open air wedding with people in pews on both side of a long aisle of carpet set on the grass that led to a small open air pavilion where Moon waited. Toffee held back from looking at Moon as he thought that he might be too blown away by her beauty to continue walking and thought, 'I'm still surprised Moon can do that to me, 4 years ago I could have gone along with this just for the political power.' Toffee wasn't always the caring and sweet person people knew him as, he actually became the adviser for the butterfly family to save his own skin. But Moon had shown him how to feel and he very much liked being able to feel, it made him alive in ways he couldn't describe. He smiled as he walked slowly up the aisle and stood next to Moon who spoke to him on the sly,

"You look uncomfortable in that for some reason."

"Yes, I don't know why though." Moon giggled before talking again.

"Well this isn't uncomfortable but it is restricting. I can't run in this thing or even walk fast." It was Toffee's turn to chuckle before speaking.

"I don't think that's what we were supposed to do sweetie. And if we are I missed something big." They both chuckled as a humanoid tortoise stepped out under the pavilion to begin the ceremony speaking with a soft caring voice of a grandparent.

"Mewmans and Monsters alike, we have gathered here today to honor the binding of two true loves unmatched by many." There was a soft clapping in the background that sounded like it could go louder but the people were holding themselves back. "I, Archdruid Oogway of the druids of Nash Dom, do call upon the spirits and gods of both Mewmans and Monsters alike to bless this marriage and bring peace between both sides on earth and in the heavens." He made a motion with his hands and two people stepped forward. One was a large muscular humanoid frog wearing what could only be described as a suit so formal it could be considered a monkey suit on him. The other was a Mewman woman with shoulder length blond hair, steel blue eyes, and a grey shamrock mark on each cheek indicating she was a Butterfly wearing a purple and grey formal dress that she looked uncomfortable in as well. Moon and Toffee chuckled imagining what had to be done to get those two into formal cloths.

Oogway spoke again, "Yvgeny Bulgolyubov, or as many call you Buff Frog, present the items of protection." The large frog man then kneeled holding out Moon's wand and a strange sickle with ancient runes in it. Moon picked up the sickle and Toffee picked up Moon's wand with a gloved hand so it wouldn't change in the middle of the ceremony. Only then did the two finally look at each other and Toffee was blown away by her beauty once again.

Moon was wearing a gorgeous white and silver highlighted wedding gown that accentuated her silvery blue hair color very well with a veil of thin silk covering her face lending an air of mystery to her sapphire eyes and light pink diamond marks. From the look in Moon's eyes he could tell she was blown away by his appearance as well which struck him as odd because he wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary, at least that's what he thought. Toffee held out the wand to Moon and began speaking,

"I present to you the wand of your ancestors that has brought prosperity to Mewni for many generations. Use it to bring prosperity to our home and protect our children from the dangers that would dare present themselves to us." Mon held out the sickle and began speaking now.

"I present to you the sickle of the Archdruids who have kept balance in Nash Dom since time immemorial. Use it to help bring balance to our home and educate our children so they may be ready to face the world come time for them to stand on their own." The two exchanged items with Oogway speaking again.

"Helsinki Greyjoy, please bring up the contract." The girl looking uncomfortable in formal cloths stepped forward holding out an unfurled scroll. "The two beloved will each sign this contract under the house with no walls, showing that their home is open to everyone and all the good and bad that comes with them." Helsinki then handed a quill to Moon and Toffee as well as a short sharp dagger. "Now the two shall sign the binding contract of marriage and shall be held to uphold each other's happiness in this life and to care for one another. And to insure that the proper value is put into it, they shall sign with one of the most precious resources in the world; their own blood." There was a murmur from the audience that Toffee understood. Many Mewmans and even a few Monsters found this act to be primitive and borderline savage but the symbolic meaning was very strong. "Let this be the last time that these two will willingly let each other bleed save to bring new life into the world."

Toffee took the dagger and pricked himself repressing his healing ability to get blood in the quill so he could sign his name. As he did so Moon cut her arm right above her gloves and did the same thing being careful not to get any on her wedding gown. Toffee chuckled as Moon in the past wouldn't have done that and instead just accepted any blood that got on the dress. As they signed the contract Oogway took it and presented to Buff Frog and Helsinki to sign themselves as witnesses to this. As they completed this Oogway turned towards the audience and spoke again,

"If any one believes that these two should not be together please speak now or…" Willow interrupted him,

"You know even if anyone has complaints they wouldn't dare say them now right?" There was a massive burst of laughter from the audience with Oogway joining it. As they finished up he resumed,

"Indeed mother of the bride, indeed." He took out a small glass cup and poured a strange liquid in it. "Take this mountain water to symbolize that you share everything in your life no matter how bitter or sweet and however little or much there is." He handed it to Moon who drank it giving a mixture of emotions that Toffee guessed meant the drink was both good and bad. Mountain water was actually an alcoholic beverage that the druids of Monster kind made directly for these occasions and was said to taste wonderful and horrible at the same time. 'Well, that's life in a nutshell.' Toffee thought as he accepted it from Moon and drank what was left. It tasted horrible at first but slowly mellowed out leaving a sweet after taste that made him feel warm for some reason. "Now break the glass to show that marriage and love alike can be fragile and that we must work and protect it to keep it alive." Toffee then dropped the glass to the ground and stepped on it with everyone giving out a cheer,

"Masaltov." Moon then threw off her veil and kissed Toffee in front of everyone with Toffee all too eagerly returning the kiss. As they finally broke apart after an unknown time Toffee looked down to see Moon had tears of happiness in her eyes and smiled warmly at her before speaking.

"Well, we finally did it Moon; we beat the odds." Moon nodded replying,

"I can't believe we made it this far." They then were grasped in the hug of Buff Frog who lifted them off the ground speaking loudly.

"Well comrades, this has been a happy day but it is going to get better. Who wishes for an after party and feast." He set the two down and started down the aisle with Helsinki joining him speaking quickly.

"I am, and I really want to get these chains of satin and silk off me right now." Moon and Toffee chuckled as the guests began filing out but noticing a few things with the guests.

Toffee technically didn't have a family any more so his side of the wedding area had been given to people who just wanted to attend and was considered a great honor to be invited. Everyone there seemed happy but Moon's side of the wedding had few outright happy faces with most being neutral. The decision for Moon to marry Toffee had not been a popular one among most of her extended family but most tolerated it because Toffee was exceedingly capable and the two did genuinely love each other. However there were still a few faces on Moon's side that were out right scowls of disapproval with some of them seemingly muttering curses under their breath as they left. Toffee turned to see Moon sigh in sadness as people left prompting him to put his arm around her shoulder bringing her in close to which she wrapped her arms around his mid-section and began speaking.

"Even now some scowl and curse us in disapproval. I knew this might happen but why does it get to me so much?" Toffee rubbed her shoulder speaking softly.

"It's not just that is it?" Moon sighed and looked up to him looking surprisingly vulnerable.

"Dad should be here Toffee. He supported us since day one and didn't deserve to die." Toffee held Moon close and kissed her forehead.

"No he didn't, but he is happy now. In fact I know he is watching us now just to insure we give him grandchildren." Moon blushed slightly with Toffee chuckling. "But enough of that," He lifted Moon into a bridal carrying position. "Let's go enjoy the day until tomorrow." Moon chuckled blushing even more and holding onto Toffee as they walked down the aisle following everyone else.

* * *

Moon looked at her mother and friends laughing with each other as the current song finished up and people applauded as the dancers left the floor. Moon was currently sitting to the side with Toffee who was sipping some tea as they watched the guests intermingle with each other. Aside from a few people being cautious around each other everyone seemed to be getting along politely dancing with each other and socializing. Moon could even see River and his fiancé Bonibell the pixie princess introducing a Monster girl that looked like a three eyed hobgoblin to a Mewman boy with the two of them obviously being attracted to each other. Moon chuckled at the new romance sprouting up from this until a song she remembered from a long time ago started playing; what one could argue was the song that started it all.

 **Taylor Swift - Sparks Fly - Lyrics (watch?v=nK_u_V76o60 &)**

 **Instrumental opening**

Moon perked up at this and began smiling turning to Toffee waggling her eyebrows at him with Toffee smiling with his eyes closed for a second as if he was letting memories flow through him. He then opened his eyes and looked at Moon smiling waggling his eyebrows right back at her.

 **The way you move is like a full on rainstorm, And I'm a house of cards**

 **You're the kind of reckless, that should send me runnin', But I kinda know that I won't get far**

Toffee finished his tea quickly and offered her his hand which Moon eagerly put hers into, clasping his as they began walking out onto the dance floor everyone was on attracting attention.

 **And you stood there in front of me, Just close enough to touch**

 **Close enough to hope you couldn't see, What I was thinking of**

The two of them walked slowly past people directing gazes towards them en-mass waiting to see what they would do. The two of them stopped near the center and bowed or curtseyed to each other slightly before getting into a dancing position.

 **Drop everything now, Meet me in the pouring rain, Kiss me on the sidewalk,**

 **Take away the pain, 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

They then began dancing in a mid-speed dance that could only be described as their own dance with Moon moving light and fluidly acting as a lead with Toffee dancing just as fast but acting as an anchor for her in the good way.

 **Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down**

 **Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around**

 **'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

As they continued dancing speeding up slightly people began to see the passion in their dance and some other couples began stepping out to join Moon and Toffee in dancing to this song that many of them did not even recognize. Not many stepped out immediately but soon many people had joined them.

 **My mind forgets to remind me, You're a bad idea**

As the music slowed down Moon mouthed the words of the music to Toffee.

 **You touch me once and it's really something,**

 **You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.**

Toffee looked down in amusement as Moon leaned in close to him and felt that old spell that seemed to overcome them every time they danced, and stared into Moon's sapphire eyes.

 **I'm on my guard for the rest of the world, But with you I know it's no good**

 **And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...**

Moon continued to mouth the words to Toffee who seemed to chuckle in amusement before leaning down and kissing Moon straight on the lips catching her off guard. Moon returned it after a second with them parting nearly as quickly with blushing faces.

 **Drop everything now; Meet me in the pouring rain**

 **Kiss me on the sidewalk, Take away the pain**

 **'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

The dancing sped up again with Moon and Toffee now dancing with couples all around them in their own manner yet at the same time so similar that they seemed the same dance. Toffee changed things up and began leading Moon lifting her off the ground for a twirl through the air prompting Moon to act as the anchor when she landed.

 **Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down**

 **Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around**

 **'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

Moon and Toffee looked over to see the couple being introduced to each other by River and Bonnibell dancing with each other not gazing into each other's eyes but carefully trying not to step on each other's feet due to nervousness. Moon and Toffee looked at each other chuckling as they moved in closer to the couple prompting them to look up in shock as Moon and Toffee danced around them quickly. Moon looked at them and spoke over the music "Have fun you young lovebirds, this is a night of happiness after all."

 **I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.**

The two looked at Moon and Toffee blushing slightly before looking at each other again locking eyes with each other.

 **Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.**

The two got back into dancing positions and seemed to sway with each other starting up again somehow not stepping on each other's feet within the first few seconds.

 **And lead me up the staircase, Won't you whisper soft and slow?**

Moon turned back to Toffee chuckling looking at his amused face that she found absolutely adorable.

 **I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.**

Toffee spoke softly, "You sure that is helping them?"

 **Drop everything now, Meet me in the pouring rain,**

 **Kiss me on the sidewalk, Take away the pain**

 **'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.**

Moon chuckled before speaking, "Sometimes you need a little push to get two people started. You remember what it was like when we first kissed?" Toffee laughed out right at that as Moon continued. "I acted as our push unintentionally and I'm doing it again for others, anything wrong with that?" Toffee chuckled at that leaning down to kiss Moon quickly before dancing quickly again.

 **Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down**

 **Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around**

"Of course not Moon, in fact I'm actually all for it this once." He twirled Moon around again with Moon having a massive grin on her face. She twirled around a second time and moved in close to Toffee already beginning to slow with the song.

 **'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

Moon pulled in close to Toffee captivated by his green eyes as per usual and moved her arms up around his head pulling it down so she could kiss him a lot more thoroughly as the music slowed even more.

 **The sparks fly, Oh, baby, smile...**

They continued locked in their kiss swaying slightly as people danced around them with a lot of good natured chuckling and even some applause from people as they stood there.

 **The sparks fly...**

The two parted moving off the dance floor as More people joined the applause with Moon feeling the warm sensation of happiness that she craved so often these days.

 **(End music)**

As they stepped to the side with her friends and family moving in close to complement their dancing Moon smiled looking up at Toffee. She thought 'Yes, life is going to throw some hard punches at us that's for sure, but with you Toffee I will get through every single one of them.' Moon closed her eyes snuggling up to Toffee feeling the reassurance of his presence.

 **This was meant to be a one-shot but I think I interlaced it too much with my story "A Tale of Moon and Mosnters". For those of you that haven't read it, please tell me how well I did because while I did a good job writing it, I don't think I did a good job making it a one-shot. Sorry.**


End file.
